The present disclosure relates generally to medical fluid systems and more particularly to dialysis systems that can be used in a patient's home.
It is expected that the power requirements during a typical usage cycle of a home dialysis device will vary significantly. During therapy, which can last for two to eight hours, energy usage is expected to be particularly high. The dialysis delivery and water purification systems require significant amounts of energy to run heaters, pumps, valves, etc. Similarly, disinfection equipment and processes that are operated at the end of therapy can also require large amounts of electricity. The instantaneous amount of energy required during those states may exceed the wattage which can be supplied by a standard home electrical branch (e.g., 15 ampere, 110/120 volt, or equivalent). The patient's branch power may need to be upgraded to a higher operating current and/or voltage to run a therapy.
It is desirable not to have to upgrade the patient's electrical system.